Picture
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: Boomer and Bubbles haven't heard from each other in a long time. But thanks to the magic of music, love is found. rated for alcohol and drug mention


Picture

(okay, they're a whole lot older in this. So bear with me here)

Boomer was sitting at a bar with a shot of whiskey in front of him. He and his brothers don't do evil any more. They just go around town, to different places on their own doing things. But Boomer hasn't gotten one thing out of his head for years, Bubbles. She's been in his heart for the longest time. They've been friends forever but haven't gone any farther than that. They've had girlfriends and boyfriends over the years, but haven't forgotten about each other. Now, Bubbles hasn't talked to him in a while and he's depressed. 'What happened to you Bubbles?' he thought while he looked at her picture in his wallet. Once he paid for his drinks, he left the bar and went back to his hotel room he was staying in at the present time. His girlfriend greeted him with a hug, then they went to bed.

When Boomer woke up in the middle of the night, he turned to his bedside table and saw a laid down picture. He lifted it up to look at a picture of a blonde haired young woman with high pigtails and big blue eyes. Memories came flooding back from when they were little kids kicking each other's butts in battles, to when they were teens running around in the park. Boomer couldn't take looking at her face and more and put her picture in the drawer and went back to bed.

Bubbles had tried to call Boomer's cell phone for a week now, but there was still no answer. Every time she'd look a person she knew, they'd smile at her half heartedly. She knew that something wasn't right every time they smiled. "I'm waiting Boomer. You know where I am. You know my number" Bubbles said to the night time air. She'd been gazing out of her small apartment window thinking about him. She'd just broke-up with her boyfriend and needed someone to talk to. But the only one she **could** talk to wouldn't talk to her. So every now and then each day, she'd drink a glass of wine to take her mind off of things. It was cheap wine, but it was still wine.

After she took a shower, she saw a picture on her counter-top in her kitchen. It was a picture of a guy with messy blond hair and dark blue eyes. Bubbles started remembering some times that she had during the years before. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she put the picture inside her book that she hasn't read in a long time. She fixed her hair into its usual pigtails, climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Boomer broke up with his girlfriend, realizing that no one could take the place of his Bubbles, ever. He took a shower and opened one of his bedside drawers for his watch when he saw a picture. It was Bubbles' picture. Boomer looked at it for a few minutes. He put her picture in his pocket and left his room. He paid for his hotel room for another month, and then left for the day. He thought about going to a different bar that day instead of his usual. The new bar he went to had something going on every night. Tonight was karaoke night. Boomer listened to some of the people singing; some good, some bad, and some terrible. When it was getting later, some people were leaving so it was a little quieter. 'What the heck. It'll be the most fun I've had in a long time' Boomer thought. He went up the dj girl, and said the song he was going to sing. "Okay everyone, this guy's gonna sing 'Picture' by Kid Rock featuring Sheryl Crow" the lady said. She gave him the microphone and he started singing in a low voice.

_Living my life in a slow hell_

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

_I ain't seen the sunshine in 3 damn days_

_Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

Bubbles was so bored today. She didn't feel like going anywhere. She watched some TV for a while but none of her shows were on. She played some games on the internet and checked her e-mails, but nothing kept her entertained for long. She flopped onto her couch and looked at her coffee table. She saw her book, unread for ages. She picked it up and looked at the cover. It seemed like a childish book, but she just loved fantasy books. The book was called _Peter and the shadow thieves_. She'd already read the first book, but she put off reading this one. She opened it to the page she'd left off on and read on for a while. After about an hour, Bubbles turned to the next page and saw a picture in her book. It was the picture of Boomer she'd put in there a while ago. She put his picture in her jeans pocket and set the book down.

Bubbles wanted to get out of her apartment for a while. She went to the bar down the road. It was karaoke night, but there weren't many people there since it was later in the night. She ordered a glass of wine and drank it. "Okay everyone, this guy's gonna sing 'Picture' by Kid Rock featuring Sheryl Crow" Bubbles hard the dj lady say. 'Boomer's favorite singer was Kid Rock. This was also his favorite song. I'd heard him play it so many times I know it by heart' Bubbles remembered. The guy started to sing and Bubbles froze. Her eyes went wide when she recognized the guy's voice. "Can that be?" she whispered. She looked up at the little stage and saw a guy with messy blond hair and dark blue eyes singing on stage. She couldn't believe her eyes. But when she blinked a few times and realized that it wasn't a dream, she smiled. She went over to the dj lady and asked for another microphone. The woman gave her the mic and also smiled. Bubbles just waited off to the side for Sheryl's part. The guy kept on singing. He didn't look anywhere else but at the back off the room.

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

Then Boomer heard another voice enter the song. His eyes went wide when the soft voice sand the next part of the song. He whipped his head over to the side of the stage to see a young woman with big blue eyes and blond high pigtails walking up the stage steps. He just looked at her while she sang, not believing his own eyes. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, opened them again, and she was still there. 'Can it be?' he thought. The woman kept singing.

_I called you last night in the hotel_

_Everyone knows but the won't tell_

_But their half hearted smiles_

_Tell me somethin' just ain't right_

_I've been waitin' on you for a long time_

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights_

Bubbles started walking closer to Boomer. He still had a look of shock on his face, but it soon went away and she met a face with glowing eyes and a small, soft smile. Bubbles kept singing.

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

Then there came the instrumental solo. No lyrics. Boomer and Bubbles just looked at each other. Bubbles was swaying to the music and Boomer was looking into her eyes like he hasn't seen them in decades. When it was time for them to sing again, Bubbles held out her hand for Boomer to take. He did. Bubbles started,

(_Bubbles singing __**Boomer singing **_both singing)

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

_**It was the same ole same 'how have you been'**_

Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey

_**You reminded me of brighter days**_

_I hope you were comin' home to stay_

_I was headed to church_

_**I was off to drink you away**_ (this line Boomer had to say a little louder)

I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  


They were getting closer to each other as they were singing. Neither of them looked at anything else except for each other's eyes.

I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home

Once the song ended, the little space that was between them had closed and they shared a small, yet passionate kiss that said it all. When the broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each others and looked into the others eyes. "I'm sorry I never called you" Boomer apologized. "I'm sorry I never came to see you" Bubbles also apologized. They had walked off of the stage, hand in hand after giving the dj lady her mics back. Bubbles went to pay for her drinks, but Boomer paid for them for her. They left the bar and walked down the street. They stopped at the park and sat on the bench. It was windy and Bubbles only had a tank top and ripped jeans on. Boomer saw her shiver and put his arm around her shoulders. Bubbles leaned into his embrace and held onto his other hand. Boomer leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I love you." Bubbles looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it. He saw that she meant the same thing when he looked into her eyes. Bubbles cupped his cheek and gazed at him. His features didn't look any different from her picture of him. She leaned in for another kiss and he accepted. When they separated once more, Bubbles leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Boomer wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and gazed at the stars. 'I'm glad I found you' both of them thought.


End file.
